Heart of a King
by SecretScribe88
Summary: Logan, the King of Albion, has become a cruel tyrant. But, he wasn't always this way. This story explores how Logan becomes such a hated ruler and how his actions affect those closest to him.  Logan x OFC  On HIATUS from the story for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable (obviously) and I'm not making money off this story!

A/N: SPOILERS! If you haven't played Fable III please turn back (unless you want it spoiled for you lol). I've never written a fanfiction for a video game before. The Fable series is one of my all time favorites and after playing Fable III, I love it so much more!

This will center on Logan and an original female character, Sylvia (this isn't a Mary-Sue story, don't worry). It will describe what Logan was like before he traveled to Aurora and how he became a tyrant. I know at the beginning he is going to sound extremely out of character, but this is my take on what he was like. I know this might sound weird, but I felt sort of bad for Logan after I found out what happened to him. I always end up feeling sorry for the bad guys. I'm not sure how many chapters it will have or how long it will take me to finish (I'm in college and taking 18 credit hours…so I'm busy enough as it is). However, I really want to finish this story!

Ok…enough of my rambling and on with the story!

Heart of a King: Chapter 1

The sun was rising over Bowerstone Castle, bathing the lavish gardens in warm sunlight. King Logan had emerged from his bed hours before the sun had risen to walk the gardens without disruption. He had received the title of King of Albion only three years ago after the death of his father (1), yet he felt a heavy weight upon his shoulders. His father was a great and generous ruler. The people of Albion still sing the praises of the dead king, and Logan wanted to be sure his father's legacy lived on through him. He had given his people almost anything they wanted at the great expense of the castle's treasury. He thought himself a just ruler, hoping to live up to Albion's expectations.

The sun ascended higher into the sky until all of Bowerstone was alight. Stepping into the courtyard, Logan observed his soldiers standing guard on the castle grounds. Upon seeing him, the soldiers stood taller, more proud. Standing by one of the stone walls surrounding the courtyard, Logan peered over the edge to look upon Bowerstone. According to his advisor, Walter, Bowerstone had changed much in the past 50 years since his father had first become king. Population, as well as industry had expanded greatly, something Logan hoped to continue expanding during his rule.

Logan heard heavy footfalls from behind and immediately knew it was Walter. He turned to face his advisor, who was holding a large piece of rolled up parchment in his hand.

"You have many audiences in the throne room today, Your Majesty," said Walter, unrolling the parchment to reveal a long list of names of those who wished to address him. "They are waiting for you as we speak."

Logan took the list from Walter and gave it a glance over, "Well things are certainly off to an early start. But these issues do not seem like they will give me any problems today."

"That's hope, for there are also other important matters we need to address after your audience with the people," replied Walter. "Also, Miss Sylvia has requested to see you this afternoon."

Logan continued to half heartedly listen to Walter as he made his way to his bed chamber to make himself look more presentable. The announcement of Sylvia wanting to see him slightly impaired his thinking. It had been days since he had seen her last, and he longed to be with her again. He had known Sylvia all his life, her having grown up near the castle in a lavish manor near Bowerstone Market. Sylvia's father had given the old King valuable assistance when it came to Albion's finances and the two became fast friends. He and Sylvia had spent quite a bit of time together as children and were practically inseparable. Overtime, their friendship grew more and more, and blossomed into love.

Walter smiled, "You know, Your Majesty, there has been some talk throughout the palace of you and Miss Sylvia."

"What kind of talk? Nothing bad I hope," said Logan as he turned to enter his bed chamber.

"Oh, get off it! You know what I'm talking about," Walter continued. "When are you going to marry the girl? It is quite obvious you two are enamored with each other. Albion needs a Queen and you need to produce heirs you know."

Logan laughed, "I've hardly had time to plan for Albion, let alone plan a wedding. And aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself by talking of heirs?"

"Only thinking of the kingdom, Your Majesty. But I see the way you look at her…she's perfect for you."

Logan smiled, knowing what Walter said was true, "You are getting quite sensitive in your old age, do you know that?"

Walter replied with a few snappy comebacks before exiting to allow Logan to finish preparing for the audience. He thought more and more of what Walter had said about marriage. He knew that he would have to marry soon in order to ensure the rule of Albion stayed within his family. However, his situation was most different from other rulers. He was free to choose his bride, seeing as both of his parents were no longer living and would not arrange a marriage for him (though he highly doubted they would force a bride on him). In truth, he had been thinking of proposing to Sylvia for quite some time. He just had not found the _right _time. Perhaps it was time he explored this further.

Donning his robes and crown, he headed to the throne room to address his kingdom.

* * *

Sylvia Bennet had just arrived at Bowerstone Castle, thanks to the carriage her father had allowed her to use. Her presence was so common that the guards readily allowed her into the castle grounds with no trouble at all. Upon entering the courtyard, Sylvia spotted the young princess (2) and her friend, Elliot, running about. The two reminded her of how she and Logan used to be at that age.

The princess waved happily at Sylvia as she settled herself on a bench surrounded by beautiful flowers. This was perhaps her favorite spot in the whole castle. It was peaceful, private, and offered a beautiful view of the city. She and Logan had spent many hours together in this area talking and sharing secrets (and kisses). She hoped Logan would not be too much longer, for she had missed him terribly. Since becoming King, Logan had less and less time to spend with her, but Sylvia had known this would happen. Many times he would be busy planning for Albion's future and planning expeditions to faraway lands. This left little time for anything else.

"I might have known you would be here," said a smooth voice in a playful tone.

Sylvia smiled brightly, "Logan!"

Sylvia practically leapt from the bench into Logan's waiting arms. Though it had only been a few days since they had last seen one another, if felt like much more time had passed. They clung to each other, but Logan pulled away only slightly to place a firm, warm kiss to Sylvia's lips. They were lost in the kiss, feeling too intoxicated by one another to pull away. Logan's arms tightened around Sylvia's waist, pulling her even closer to his body. Their kiss deepened, and many moments passed before the need for air forced them apart.

"I have missed you these past few days," said Sylvia, still breathless.

"As have I, my love," Logan replied, running a hand through her silky hair.

Logan looked upon Sylvia, taking in every detail as if he were seeing her for the first time. He found himself doing this every time he saw her. Her brown hair was not worn up in the traditional noble style. She let her long, curly hair fall naturally down her back and over her shoulders. She had diamond-shaped face with high cheek bones and possessed brilliant green eyes. She was always dressed impeccably, though she could be wearing rags and Logan would still find her beautiful.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you," said Logan, taking Sylvia's hand. "It seems every time I try, some new issue arises that need my attention."

"I understand. Such is the life of a king," Sylvia replied. Then, with a feigned dramatic flair, added, "Such is my punishment for loving one."

"You always find humor even in the darkest of times," Logan added with a smile. "But, humor aside, I think it's time you and I spend some quality time together. These short visits simply will not do."

"I agree! But…how will we do this when you are so busy with Albion's affairs?"

"I will make the time, I promise. A king can enjoy a few days of relaxation. It seems I have had none since I became king. I think Walter will be able to handle things around here while I'm gone."

Sylvia smiled brightly, "I must admit that sounds lovely, but where should spend our day together? Somewhere private I hope."

"That is a surprise, but I think you'll enjoy it. Now, let us enjoy the time we have together."

From a realm beyond Albion, the blind fortune teller, Teresa, watched as the King and his love walked together, blissfully unaware of the grim future that lay before them.

* * *

A/N: Not too bad I hope? I know this may seem like a slow start, but I wanted to just get the background and introduce Sylvia. I tried to keep Logan's tone more formal because he seemed more formal in the game. I've only played through it once, so if you see any mistakes, let me know.

Please review! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! This will be kind of a fluffy chapter (scratch that, really fluffy haha). This chapter will be more Sylvia centered, so I hope you all enjoy it! I also realize that in the last chapter I forgot to explain the little annotations. I'll explain real quickly.

(1): I wasn't sure how long ago the King died so I just made an educated guess

(2): I assume the Princess (or Prince) was about 17 at the beginning of the game. So I'm assuming at this point in time the Princess is about 12.

Heart of a King: Chapter 2

After her visit with Logan, Sylvia returned to her home near Bowerstone Market. She was excited by the prospect of having Logan all to herself for an entire day. It has been so long since the two of them had shared proper quality time together. Logan had practically been shoved into the title of king, seeing as his father had died so unexpectedly. The King's illness had been swift and ruthless, and his death left the kingdom unsure of the future. Logan was left with many things to pursue and take care of.

Walking into her home, Sylvia's mother, Agnes, was sitting inside with one of the maids drinking tea. Agnes was particularly fond of her daughter's relationship with the king, even though she was not particularly fond of Logan. Many times she would tell Sylvia that she felt a strange air about him and she could not quite put her finger on what was wrong with him. She only tolerated the relationship because their marriage would lead to vast amounts of money. She would always brag to her friends that her daughter was going to be Queen of Albion one day. She would also complain that if Logan did not propose to her soon, she would march off to the palace herself and make sure he did so.

"How was your visit with Logan, dear?" asked Agnes. "Any signs he may be proposing soon?

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "No, mother. You always ask me this. He hardly has time for himself, and he has more important things to deal with right now."

"Bah, there is always time for a wedding. A king needs a queen."

Sylvia's father, Richard, must have heard the conversation between her and her mother and entered the room. Her father was a tall man and looked quite well for his age. His gray was longer and tied in a low ponytail. He had once served as the financial advisor for the old king and was one of the king's closest friends. That is how Sylvia and Logan had become friends in the first place.

"Are you still badgering her over that, Agnes?" said Richard. "Logan will marry her when he's good and ready. Hell, he may not even want to marry her."

In perfect unison, Sylvia and her mother replied, "Father!" and "Richard!"

"Only joking, my loves," Richard said with a laugh. "But seriously now, Logan has a lot on his plate now. I'm sure once things settle a bit he will be more than willing to take a wife."

"I certainly hope so. I do want grandchildren eventually."

After spending a little more time with her parents, Sylvia retired to her room to continue reading a novel her father had lent her. But, she found a hard time concentrating on said novel. Her mind constantly drifted back to Logan and marriage. The more time that past the more she thought of marriage and becoming Logan's wife. Becoming queen did not interest her in the slightest; she would marry Logan even if he were a penniless lute player.

Sylvia's mind suddenly drifted toward the past when she and Logan were young. Many times during the night, Logan would sneak out of the palace and journey to her home. The two would be out till the wee hours of the morning, running about Bowerstone acting like normal, reckless youths. Sometimes, they would sneak into the nearby grave yard just for the thrill. Sylvia was terrified of the graveyard. Many of her friends said that hollow men would lurk the graveyard at night and would kill any living thing there. But, she did not let her fear show in front of Logan. Even then, her feelings for Logan were bordering on affection, and she desperately wanted Logan to feel the same.

Her mind then drifted back to the time when she and Logan had shared their first kiss. It had been five years ago when she and Logan were 19 years of age (1). Feelings between the two were obvious to all around them, yet they were afraid to act upon them. One night, Sylvia had visited Logan at the castle and they had spent the evening on one of the many balconies. The temperature and dropped considerably as the night wore on, and Sylvia had mentioned she was cold. Logan put his arm around her and pulled her close as he often did. She snuggled against him, relishing in the warmth his body provided. This was normal between the two, but that night the air about them was different. Her heart pounded beneath her chest. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears and she was sure Logan could hear it too. She felt Logan's gaze upon her and she looked up. His eyes were warm and loving and she felt a blush rise to her face. They continued to gaze upon one another, until Logan placed his hand upon her face.

"You're blushing, "said Logan.

Sylvia's blush grew even brighter, "I-it's only the cold."

Logan's hand slid from her face, down her exposed neck then rested on her shoulder. The slight touch of Logan's hand to Sylvia's neck made her shiver in a way she had never experienced. She attempted to look away, but Logan forced her to hold his gaze. It was then his heart betrayed his mouth, and he poured his feelings out to her. He had told her that he had loved her for so long, and that he could not imagine what his life would be like without her. He had said that many times he would lay awake at night picture her beautiful face in his mind. Sylvia watched in awe as Logan spilled his feelings out to her, and her heart swelled with love for him.

Neither knew who moved first, but when their lips met in their first kiss, nothing else existed in that moment. Both were lost in each other and the kiss. When they finally parted, they laughed happily. After that first kiss, Logan pulled her closer and kissed her over and over until she was dizzy with love and passion.

* * *

_Bowerstone lay in rubble, its citizens screaming and running through the streets. A thick, black tar substance seemed to be taking over the pathways and the houses. The king's soldiers tried their best to protect the people, but it seemed useless. Dead bodies lay everywhere, blood running down the streets. _

_From the black substance, dark shadows emerged. They took the form of men, but they were not men at all. The evil that emanated from them was palpable. They seemed to drain all of the happiness and joy from the world and replaced it with hopelessness and death. _

"_They will all fall," came a dark voice from the shadows. "My children will purge this world of its sin and replace it with darkness. All will learn to embrace it!" _

_Flames engulfed everything, and the darkness swallowed Albion whole_

Logan awoke with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He rarely had nightmares, but this nightmare had felt so real. The darkness he saw in his dream frightened him…perhaps the stress was finally catching up to him. Whatever caused this nightmare, Logan was not sure. He sat upright in bed for a few moments, trying to shake the images of the dream from his mind.

Looking out his large window, Logan saw that the sun was just rising. Standing up shakily, he made his way over to the door that led to his balcony. Stepping into the cool air, he took a few deep breaths to clear his mind. 'What caused this nightmare?' he thought. 'Such darkness and death…and it felt so real to me. I must put this behind me for now.'

He stood outside to watch the sun rise over Bowerstone. This comforted him slightly, but he decided to stay on the balcony a few moments longer, hoping to completely rid himself of the nightmare. He must have stayed longer than he thought, for when Walter entered his chamber, he was surprised to see Logan in his night trousers and no shirt.

"Your majesty," said Walter. "Your audience is waiting for you in the throne room. You're not even dressed."

Logan turned, "I am sorry, Walter. I lost track of time."

"Is something troubling you? You look uneasy."

"Nothing to trouble yourself over. I just had a rough sleep, that's all."

"Ah, I see. But, you must ready yourself for your audience. I doubt the people of Albion want to see their king half nude. Though I'm sure the ladies would like it."

"Speaking of ladies, I promised Sylvia I would spend the day with her today. After my audience, I am canceling the rest of my duties. If I remember correctly, there is nothing terribly important planned for today."

"Yes, but it is important for a king to keep his promises. Could your day with Sylvia wait a few more days?"

"This cannot wait, for today will be an important day," said Logan, looking at Walter and waiting for his reaction.

It took a few moments, then Walter's eyes widened, "You dog! Are you really?"

Logan nodded, "But speaking nothing of it. I don't want the rest of the palace to know just yet. I don't want Sylvia to find out before the big moment."

"Finally, I am so proud!" said Walter who immediately went to Logan and embraced him in a fatherly hug. He was a bit too overzealous for Logan found it hard to breath.

"Thank you, Walter. But I doubt I could get married if you strangle me to death," Logan said jokingly.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. It's just you have been like a son to me, and I know your own father would have been happy to see this day."

"I'm sure he would, but I believe he knew this is how it would turn out."

* * *

Sylvia waited excitedly for Logan to arrive at her home, unconsciously fixing her hair and her dress. He had told her he would not arrive in the royal carriage, for he wanted privacy. He had said he wanted nothing to disturb their day together. After fixing her hair for what she felt was the fiftieth time, Sylvia heard the sound of horse hoofs from outside. Peering out the window, she saw Logan's carriage waiting for her. Saying a hasty goodbye to her mother and father, she quickly made her way outside. As she approached, Logan pushed the door open and helped pull her inside. She looked about the interior of the carriage was happy that no one would be able to see inside.

Immediately Logan grabbed her and kissed her, "You look beautiful as always."

"And you are as handsome as ever," Sylvia replied sweetly. "I much prefer you in this less formal attire. Sometimes it's strange to see you dressed as a king."

"I'm glad it pleases you," he replied before kissing her again. They had just begun their day and already he could not get enough of her. "How do you always do this to me?"

"My natural charm I guess," Sylvia said while sliding onto Logan's lap. "Or, it's just that you lack self control," she added playfully.

"My love, when you are near I find it impossible to control myself."

Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Sylvia's tiny waist and held her close as they kissed. It was true, he could not control himself around Sylvia. Most men could not if they were around the woman they loved. He lost himself in Sylvia's arms every single time. Before he could control himself, he slowly lowered Sylvia onto the seat of the carriage. He covered her body with his, feeling the slight curves of her body. His hands roamed, causing Sylvia to gasp.

"This isn't king like behavior," she said teasingly. "Claiming a woman in a carriage."

"I have claimed you in less hospitable places than this one," Logan said with a look of desire. "Or have you forgotten?"

A rather large bump in the road interrupted Logan and Sylvia's interlude rather comically. The hole in the side of the road was so large it caused Logan to fall off of Sylvia and on to the carriage floor. Sylvia laughed so hard that her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm glad I can amuse you," said Logan as he steadied himself. "Now, aren't you curious as to where we are going?"

"Yes, I was going to ask you when I first got in the carriage. You wouldn't let me get a word it," Sylvia said with a wink. "But, please tell me where we're going!"

"I was hoping to spend the day by the lake, if you had no objections."

Bower Lake had always been one of Sylvia's favorite places. Her aunt Muriel (2) lived in Millfields, which was right next Bower Lake. She spent many summer days with her cousins playing and swimming in the beautiful lake. Occasionally, Logan would join her, which made the experience that much better. It had been many months since she had seen her aunt Muriel, let alone been to Bower Lake. The only thing unpleasant about Millfields was a man named Reaver. Sylvia had never met him, but she heard many stories from her father and Logan about Reaver. He was a perverse man with no moral code to speak of. When Sylvia would come to Millfields, she made sure to steer clear of Reaver's manor.

As they neared the lake, Logan grew more nervous, yet he didn't know why. Today was the day he would ask Sylvia to be his wife, yet his stomach seemed to tie itself in a knot. He was the King of Albion and had dealt with many difficulties, yet the prospect of asking for Sylvia's hand in marriage frayed his nerves. At first he worried that she would turn him down, but after thinking it through he doubted she would so. 'Then why am I so bloody nervous?' he thought. 'Perhaps all men think this way before asking for a woman's hand. But I have known Sylvia my entire life. This shouldn't be difficult…why do I feel this way?' The previous night, before he had that awful nightmare, Logan agonized on how he would propose to Sylvia. He mentally cursed himself, for he should have done so years ago. A year ago, he had even gone as far to get a ring made, which he kept in a small chest in his bed chamber. Walter's constant talk of taking a wife had finally taken hold of him, for all he could think of was having Sylvia as his wife.

Finally at the lake, Logan and Sylvia exited the carriage. They spent the day lounging by the lake, relaxing under trees and occasionally splashing in the shallow sections. The beauty of it was no one really knew who they were. Logan was dressed nicely, but not nicely enough to be recognized as the king. As the sun began to set, the sky changed from bright blue to beautiful shades of pink, orange and red. For dinner they dined on a simple dish of cheese, fruit and bread. After their meal, Logan grabbed Sylvia's head and led her around to the other side of the lake. On the other side was a small path that led to a gazebo in the middle of the lake (3).

"I always loved this spot," Sylvia said. "Sometimes if I wanted to escape my cousins, I would come here and sit for hours. They never thought to look for me here."

"I'm glad we came here today. This place seems to make you very happy.

"It does. You know my mother and father almost purchased a home here? Sometimes I wish they did. Bowerstone can be so crowded at time."

Logan studied Sylvia is the light of the setting sun. He wanted to remember this image of her for the rest of his life. She was leaning against the rail of the gazebo, resting her chin on her right hand. The soft wind tossed her hair only slightly. Despite the fading light, her green eyes were as brilliant as ever. Then she looked over at Logan and smiled. This was the moment Logan was looking for. He walked over to Sylvia, taking both of her hands in his.

Leaning over to kiss Logan softly on the lips, Sylvia said, "What it is? You seem so preoccupied."

"Nothing is wrong, my love," Logan replied before taking a deep breath. "Actually, there is something I need to ask you."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Extreme fluff. But, I must admit I am a sucker for all things cute and romantic. Also this chapter was a bit steamier than I anticipated, but that's ok. Steamy is good too. I know Logan is still OOC, but that will change soon, I promise.

Thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter. I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews, so thank you!

Next chapter: I'm pretty sure you all know what is going to happen.

(1): To me Logan looked like he was in his late twenties in the game. So at this point in my story he is 24. And the end he'll be 29 (if I did my math right haha).

(2): There is a quest involving a woman named Muriel who lives in Millfields. I made her Sylvia's aunt.

(3): I saw a picture of Bower Lake from Fable III and saw a gazebo, so it does exist.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all! I'm excited to get this chapter started, seeing as chapter two was a pseudo cliffhanger. Thank you all again for the reviews, they make me very happy! I hope this chapter makes you all happy as well! Warning: _major_ fluff ahead!

I noticed that in the previous two chapters, the borders I placed between sections of the story didn't show up. So, I went back and fixed that. Hopefully that will make everything look a little nicer. I also added a tiny section about Reaver in the last chapter. I completely forgot to he lived in Millfields and a reviewer (Kat) asked if I was going to include him in the story. His part will be more important later.

RECAP:

Logan studied Sylvia is the light of the setting sun. He wanted to remember this image of her for the rest of his life. She was leaning against the rail of the gazebo, resting her chin on her right hand. The soft wind tossed her hair only slightly. Despite the fading light, her green eyes were as brilliant as ever. Then she looked over at Logan and smiled. This was the moment Logan was looking for. He walked over to Sylvia, taking both of her hands in his.

Leaning over to kiss Logan softly on the lips, Sylvia said, "What it is? You seem so preoccupied."

"Nothing is wrong, my love," Logan replied before taking a deep breath. "Actually, there is something I need to ask you."

Heart of a King: Chapter 3

Sylvia shot Logan a perplexed look, "What is it?"

Logan held her gaze, his nervousness slowly ebbing away, "Sylvia…you are my happiness. You have always brought so much joy to my life. When I am with you, I feel invincible. The moment we part I long to be with you again. I have been madly in love with you for so very long. Everything about you captivates me."

Tears treated to spill over the rims of Sylvia's eyes. Before she could understand what was happening, Logan slowly lowered to one knee and held onto her left hand, "You are the love of my life and my future. You are my soul mate and the woman I want to spend my life with. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The happy tears that were threatening to spill leaked out of Sylvia's eyes and down her cheeks, "Logan…"

Logan took out the ring that he had purchased a year ago for this very moment. He slid the ring onto Sylvia's delicate finger and watched her examine it. She looked back down at him, happiness radiating from her beautiful face. She lowered herself so she was at Logan's level and cupped his face in her hands.

"Yes. Yes, Logan, I will marry you!"

Logan swept Sylvia into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. This was the happiest moment of his life. Sylvia was to be his wife and his queen.

* * *

Three days had passed since the engagement, and the Bennet household was all aflutter. Agnes wrote letters to everyone in the family telling them that her daughter was going to be the Queen of Albion. She insisted that Sylvia go with her to the tailors immediately to be sized for a dress and find all of the right accessories. Agnes wanted to pick every detail of the wedding, when Sylvia and Logan had not even set a date. Needless to say, Sylvia was more than a little flustered.

"Mother, please," Sylvia insisted. "Calm down. We haven't even set a date yet. We may not be married for months."

"I know, my dear. But you have to get started on these things right away! Aren't you excited for your own wedding?"

"Of course I'm excited! But I just think it's a little early to start all this planning. We'll have plenty of time. I'm sure there will be advisors at the palace who will be more than willing to help."

"Advisors? You expect me to sit around and let a bunch of advisors plan my daughter's wedding? You must be mad!"

Sylvia felt as though she wanted to bash her head against the table. Her mother continued in this fashion for more than an hour before Sylvia decided to head to the castle to see Logan. She could not deal with her mother in this state. Choosing one of her more flattering dresses, Sylvia arranged a carriage and headed to Bowerstone Castle. Word must have spread quickly, for many of the guards and servants smiled knowingly and bowed to her.

"Sylvia!" said the princess as she entered the courtyard. "I'm so happy you and my brother are to be married! We'll be like sisters!"

"I am happy too! I've always wanted a little sister. I'm sure we're going to have many good times together," Sylvia said, watching as a vivid smile spread across the princess's (1) face.

"Are you nervous about becoming queen? I know I would be."

Sylvia was slightly taken aback, "Honestly, I haven't really thought about being queen. I suppose I am a little nervous…I don't have much experience in public affairs."

"I'm sure you'll be a great queen. Don't tell Elliot I said this, but he said you are going to be the most beautiful queen Albion has ever seen," the princess said in a hushed whisper.

Sylvia laughed, "Well tell him I said thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

"What young Elliot says is true."

Sylvia and the princess turned to find Logan standing behind them. He had just finished with his audience for the day and seemed in much better spirits than he normally was after said task. His eyes met Sylvia's, and then slowly trailed down the rest of her body. The dress she wore was more low cut than normal and seemed accentuate every curve of her body.

"I'm sorry little sister, but would you mind giving Sylvia and I a moment?"

The princess scampered off knowing full well that Logan would probably keep Sylvia to himself for the rest of the day. As soon as the princess was gone, Logan slipped his arms around his future bride's waist.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," said Logan. "And might I add, you look positively…ravishing."

"I thought you would like it. I wanted to surprise you…and I needed to get away from my mother. She's being absolutely dreadful."

"I can imagine. I spoke with your father yesterday. He said your mother has been running about the house like a chicken with its head cut off."

"That is an understatement. She's driving me and my father mad. She's trying to plan every detail of the wedding now…then I mentioned the palace advisors and that sent her into another fit. Sometimes I wonder about her."

"I wouldn't let it bother you now, love," said Logan. "It's typically motherly behavior. My own mother could be that way at times. If anything, Walter has been acting more like a mother hen lately."

"Really?"

"How do you think the whole castle found out in a matter of days about our engagement? He told everyone as soon I announced it too him. Why, when I told him I was going to ask for your hand, he hugged me so hard I could barely breathe."

Sylvia laughed, "I always knew Walter had a sensitive side. He's just happy for you, my love. He does view you as his own son after all."

For the rest of the day, Sylvia remained at castle with Logan. Normally, she would stay for a few hours before returning to her home, but Logan and the princess insisted she stay. While Logan attended to some of this other duties, Sylvia and the princess spent a great deal of time together. Sylvia has always enjoyed spending time with young princess who was so like a sister to her. She had no siblings of her own, and even though the princess was twelve years her junior, she did not mind.

Once night fell, Logan led Sylvia to his bed chamber. He held Sylvia in his arms, just wanting feel her warmth against him. The sweet smell of her hair and the softness of her skin ensnared his senses. For long, unhurried moments they explored one another before becoming completely lost in their desires.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded land and sky, seeping into every corner. The shadows lurked through the streets, killing the innocents and spilling their blood to the ground. Logan felt as though he were trapped in a daze as he walked the dark streets of Bowerstone. His people lay dead before him…their screams could still be heard in the air. _

"_We are coming" said the dark voice. "Albion will succumb to the darkness."_

_At once, Logan was surrounded by the shadow warriors. His blood ran cold as they approached…_

"_Who are you?" Logan shouted. "What do you want with my people?"_

_The shadows drew closer…the scent of blood growing ever more powerful. Logan had nowhere to run. _

_"We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every heart!" (2). _

Logan's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly in his bed, shaking in fear. He shivered, and then noticed his entire body was drenched in a cold sweat. The nightmare had come to him again, but this time it felt even more real than the first. The voice in his dream dripped with evil and malice. Never before had he felt such a chill run through his veins. Catching his breath, Logan tried to rid himself of the images, but to no avail.

His mind was calmed slightly by the sight of Sylvia, who was fast asleep next to him. Her back was facing him and her pale skin was almost ethereal looking in the moonlight. Logan lightly ran his fingers down her spine, savoring the silky feeling against his own skin. Taking care not to wake her, Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his own body against her back. She stirred only slightly before falling back to sleep once more.

The hours passed by slowly, yet Logan found little relief from the images that plagued him. His eyes felt heavy, but sleep would not come to him. The only comfort he found was holding his fiancé against him. He could not help but feel that these dreams actually meant something. He had read stories as a child about those who received omens during the night while they slept. Perhaps he was receiving one himself.

'You fool…they are only children's tales,' Logan though bitterly.

Much too quickly, the sun began to rise, leaving Logan to begin his day with very little sleep. As he dressed, he debated whether or not to wake Sylvia, but in the end chose to let her rest. He would see her off after his audience.

As Logan neared the throne room, he noticed that no one had gathered for the audience. This was strange to Logan, for usually there were a few individuals waiting to speak to him. Instead, he saw Sit Walter by the stairs, apparently waiting for him.

"What's going on, Walter?" Logan asked.

"We have sent the audience away until tomorrow. It's nothing serious, but the council (3) has requested to have a meeting. They have a proposition for you."

"Do you know what kind of proposition? It's unusual for the council to interrupt an audience."

"They never tell me anything. I'm just an old soldier after all."

Logan made his way to the War Room. His council was waiting for him, talking quietly amongst themselves. The Royal Council consisted of eight men, each with a specific expertise. When Logan had first become king, he had met quite often with his council, seeking their advice in many important matters. As time passed he needed them less frequently, unless they requested his presence. As Logan sat down, they turned their full attention on him.

"Your Majesty," said Sir James, an elderly man who was the chief council member. "It has come to our attention that the castle treasury is running a little…low as of late. We understand and appreciate your kindly acts to the people of Albion, but your generosity is coming at a hefty price."

"As king," Logan began. "I want my people to live freely and happily. I am aware of the treasury situation, gentlemen. However, I have been firmly searching for ways to restore its wealth."

"If I may, your majesty, the council and I may have found a way to relieve your search."

James motioned toward another one of the council member, who then began to explain their plan, "You see, there is a remote destination which we believe could hold vast amounts of wealth for Albion. Across the sea, there is a continent called Aurora. I'm sure you have heard of it."

Logan was surprised by the suggestion, "I have. But I also know that it is nothing more than a barren desert. What wealth could Aurora possibly hold for us?"

"That is what most people believe, but we have received information from Bowerstone archaeologists that they have discovered many valuable gems and other resources. These gems are unlike any found in Albion to date and would be worth a fortune if they were mined and sold. Furthermore, Aurora is an important trading center for other nations. This could prove useful to our cause."

Logan paused for a moment, "Did these archaeologists find many of these gems? I am not fond of the idea of sending my men to this wasteland for a couple of rocks."

James reentered the conversation, "They found hundreds, and they believe that there are thousands more. And through trade, we could receive many other precious resources. You're Majesty, this is a valuable opportunity. Think of all you could do for Albion and its people with the wealth we collect from Aurora."

"This does sound promising, but we could not just barge into Aurora and begin mining their lands. We must send an ambassador…or perhaps I myself could sail to Aurora."

"But, you have duties here, Your Majesty," began one of the other members of the council. "Surely you would not want to be stuck on a boat all that time."

"The time spent sailing does not concern me. If I remember correctly, it does not take long too sail to Aurora."

"With our best ship, it would take only three days (4)," James replied. "And, sailing to Aurora yourself may improve your image. It will show the people of Aurora that you are a king who cares about his people and wants to take a proactive part in their future."

Logan listened quietly as the council continued to explain their plan. Perhaps Aurora was just what Albion needed. It was true, he had been slightly lax in looking after the treasury, and his spending had increased as of late. And, an expedition to a foreign land could lift his spirits, something which he desperately needed after the stress and nightmare problem. After the meeting, it was decided that Logan, along with decent sized group of advisors and Royal Guards, would sail to Aurora at the end of the week.

Logan returned to his bed chamber, where Sylvia has just finished tidying herself for the day. It appeared that Jasper, the main servant for his little sister, had taken the liberty of leaving Sylvia a new dress for the day. As Logan shut the door, Sylvia turned to greet him.

"Busy morning I presume?" she said.

"You could say that," Logan replied, sitting next to her on the large bed. "It appears at the end of the week I will be sailing to Aurora with a select group of my men."

"Aurora? I've heard stories of it…I thought it was just a desert?" Sylvia said with an arched brow. "Why are you going there?"

Logan explained the situation to her, and she seemed to agree that it was a valuable opportunity for Albion.

"How long will you be gone? Not too long I hope..."

"It only takes three days to sail there. But, it is uncertain how long I will remain in Aurora. Negotiations can be unpredictable and I want to make sure everything runs as smoothly as possible. I shall only be gone for a few weeks at most."

"That is very noble of you. You need to make your presence known to Aurora and you want to establish relations with its people."

Logan could sense the trepidation in Sylvia's voice, "Your voice betrays your words."

Sylvia turned to face him, "It's just…I will miss you when you're gone. But, I know as king you have duties to uphold. I will have to get used to this if I am to queen one day."

"And I will miss you as well, my dear," said Logan, pulling her close to him. "But, once I return we can begin planning for our wedding."

Sylvia could not help but smile at the thought, "Well, that certainly brightens things up a bit. And my mother will most undoubtedly be happy about that as well. Speaking of my mother…it is probably time I return home. I should tell her the good news."

Logan reluctantly agreed and escorted Sylvia to her home. Once he returned to the castle, he and the council began preparations for the expedition to Aurora.

From the spire, Theresa grew increasingly uneasy. She knew this day would come, yet she could not overcome the troubled feeling in her heart. She has seen Aurora many times her visions, even when Logan's father had just become king, the name _Aurora _echoed in her mind.

With this expedition, Logan would seal the fate for Albion…and its people.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. From here on out, the following chapters will become increasing "darker". I actually started my second run through of Fable III today so that should help keep my inspiration of this story going. I really didn't know as to why Logan went to Aurora, but hopefully my take on it makes sense (does anyone know why he goes to Aurora?)

(1): I wasn't sure if 'princess's' was grammatically correct.

(2): This is an actual quote from the Crawler during the game.

(3): I assume as king, Logan had some sort of council or group of advisors.

(4): I have no idea how far away Aurora is from Bowerstone lol. It didn't seem like it took Walter and the princess too long to get there, so I just guessed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so very much for the encouraging reviews! I am so glad you all are enjoying my little story. :-D This chapter will follow Logan on his journey to Aurora. I hope this meets your expectations!

**PLEASE READ**: _I received a private message from someone (I won't say who). But, they said they found it odd that I had so many anonymous reviews for my story. Pretty much, this person insinuated that I was submitting reviews for my own story. This is completely untrue. I just wanted to clear that up if anyone was thinking the same thing. I allow anonymous reviews for my story so every can get a chance to review. _

With that said, on with the story!

Heart of a King: Chapter 4

The day had come for Logan and his men to set sail for Aurora. Their ship had been filled with supplies and the men were eager to get on their way. Most of them had seen little to no action in many months and were becoming restless. Logan also longed to journey abroad. Once, when he was a boy, he sailed with his father on the royal ship and found he enjoyed it a great deal. It would do him some good to be at sea. For the past three years, Logan had felt almost trapped in Bowerstone Castle.

It was decided that the king's expedition would be private for now (1). News of the king's journey would only be told if his negotiations were successful. The council had advised Logan to keep this secret, for fearing that failure would cast a poor image upon him.

As his men made the final preparations, Logan and Sylvia were standing a fair distance away, the setting sun keeping them out of site. Sylvia had almost asked Logan if she could join the expedition, but she knew he would not allow it. The thought of not seeing him for weeks saddened her, but when he returned, their wedding plans could begin.

"Please promise me you will be careful," said Sylvia, shivering in the cooling air.

"There is no need to worry. I assure you I will return to you safe and sound," Logan soothed as he caressed her face with his gloved hand. "I will be back in no time."

"I hope so…I must find something to occupy my time while you are away. I would go mad otherwise."

As the men began boarding the ship, Logan swept Sylvia into his arms, hoping to enjoy this moment with her before someone came along to find him. He looked into her eyes and could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. She was much to0 proud to cry in front of him. He pulled her closer before pressing her soft lips to his. They kissed passionately, gripping to one another as though their lives depended on it. Many moments past before the couple reluctantly parted.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"And I love you," Sylvia replied as Logan slowly drew away from her.

Logan kissed his fiancé once more before finally letting go. Sylvia again had to fight her tears as she watched her king board the ship. The sound of the steam engine roared even louder as the ship began to move away from the harbor. Sylvia stood at the edge of the docks, watching as the ship carrying Logan grew smaller and smaller. She did not leave the docks until the ship had vanished over the horizon.

* * *

The journey to Aurora was not as pleasant as Logan had hoped. As soon as Bowerstone was out of site, torrential downpours of rain blasted the ship. Lightening sailed across the sky and the loud thunder (along with the constant waves) made it almost impossible to sleep. Logan found shelter in his cabin, but felt sorry for the crew who were constantly subjected to the elements in order to keep the ship running.

The bad weather continued for the remainder of their journey, but fortunately only delayed them a few hours. On the fourth day, one of the crew members shouted that they had spotted land. Logan ventured from his cabin to catch his first glimpse of Aurora. It was barren, and the sand seemed to stretch for miles. From what Logan could see, there were no signs of civilization. For a great trade center, Logan thought there would at least be caravans of some sort waiting to greet newcomers.

James, the only council member who had decided to go with Logan, said, "It does not look like much, but this country holds vast amounts of wealth. According to the lead archaeologist, there is a cave just a few miles from shore. It's a bit of a walk, but they are waiting for us there."

"I will take some of the Royal Guards with me. Others need to remain here until we are sure this area is safe."

"I agree, Your Majesty," said James. "I will gather them for you while you ready yourself for the journey to the cave."

As the ship drifted closer to the beach, Logan could already feel the intense heat. It was almost unnaturally hot. He found himself longing for the air of the open sea, yet he had not even stepped off the ship.

It was decided that Logan and his men would travel to the cave during the night. The intense heat would prove too much, even with plenty of water and food. To pass the time, Logan studied the map of Aurora supplied by the Bowerstone archaeologists. It was amazing that he knew so little about a continent that was so large. Even his father knew little of Aurora, never having explored it himself.

As the sky began to darken, Logan readied himself for the journey to the cave. According to the information James had received, the group of archaeologists would meet Logan and his men at the cave, then from there they would journey to a nearby village to meet the locals. The archaeologists had already acquainted themselves with the area and Logan felt more comfortable being led by them, instead of wandering blindly through the desert. The plan was simple enough, but Logan was still unsure how the villagers would react to seeing him as well as the Royal Guard.

As Logan and his men made their way from the ship and deeper into the desert, he wondered if this expedition had truly been a good idea for Albion.

After seemingly endless hours of trudging through sand, Logan and his men arrived at the cave. Some of the men dropped their gear, not caring if it was not proper to do so in front of their king. Even at night, the desert was still hot and their heavy equipment was not helping their situation. As Logan surveyed the area, it was apparent something was not right. The archaeologists were nowhere in sight. All of their equipment was sitting at the opening of the cave, seemingly deserted.

"Your Majesty," said one of his guards. "I thought the archaeologists were supposed to meet us here?"

"I was under the same impression," Logan replied. "It seems strange that they would not meet us, let alone leave their equipment exposed."

"What shall we do?" said the guard.

"It is almost morning," Logan began. "We will rest outside the cave for now. If they do not arrive by sun rise, we will enter the cave to search for them."

"Yes, My Lord. I will have my men ready."

With that decided, the guards took the time for a much needed rest. Logan walked amongst his men, seeing if they were ready for the task at hand. Time past, and before long the sun began to peak over the horizon. There were no signs of the archaeologists so far, and the men began preparing themselves to enter the cave. As the men readied themselves, Logan slowly walked toward the entrance of the cave. Suddenly, his blood ran cold. A frigid breeze wafted from the cave, carrying with it the scent of blood. Logan was taken aback…something was not right. Taking another step forward, Logan swore he could hear hushed voices from deep within the cave.

"_Logan…"_

Logan could not move. The voice he just heard…he could not tell if it were real or imagined. It was the same cold voice that he heard in his nightmares; the same voice that taunted him while he slept.

"_Logan…"_

"My Lord," said one of the guardsmen. "Should we enter the cave? I do not believe the archaeologists-"

The guard's eyes widened as though he had seen something frightening. "Please do not think me crazy, You Majesty. But, I…I heard something. Did you hear it as well?"

"Do not question your sanity, for I can hear it as well. There is something sinister about this cave. Ready the men…this may be more dangerous than we thought."

Just as the guard was about to turn away, he stopped. He strained to look into the cave, and before Logan could react, the guard was aiming his gun into the darkness. Logan placed his hand on the pistol strapped to his side, ready to use it on whatever was coming from the cave. Other guards ran to stand and defend their king.

"Stand where you are!"cried the guard. "We are the Royal Guard for the King of Albion and will not hesitate to shoot!"

Finally, Logan saw what the guards were aiming for. A figure was slowly approaching them, but he could not tell what it was. From the way it was walking, it appeared to be injured.

"This is your last warning! One more step and we will fire!" cried another guard.

A strained, weak voice echoed from the cave. "D-don't…please. Help…me."

"Hold your fire!" Logan ordered. "It's a woman."

Logan was correct. The figure walking from the cave was indeed a woman…and badly injured. Once the light hit her face, many of the men were shocked. Her clothes were torn and she was covered head to toe in blood. Most shocking of all, her eyes were completely black.

"Please…I cannot see. I cannot see…help," the woman. "P-please don't shoot me…I am blinded."

As the woman approached, it was obvious she was very weak. It strained her to walk and her legs were shaking violently. Once out of the cave, she collapsed onto the sand. One of Logan's men lowered his gun and knelt at her side. He turned the woman onto her back and lifted her slightly by her shoulders.

"We will not shoot," said Logan as he approached. "You are with Albion's Royal Guard now. You are safe. I am King Logan. Are you one of the archaeologists from Bowerstone?"

"My king!" the woman said in earnest. "Yes…I am. My crew and I…we went into the cave. So dark…"

"What happened to them? Are they still alive?" Logan asked. "What has done this to you?"

Tears streamed from the woman's blackened eyes. "Dead…all dead. It talked to us…it got into our heads. I-It said we were all going to die! The people here…they know its wrath. It…has killed so many of them."

"Who has done this to you?" Logan implored.

"…the darkness," said the woman as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Suddenly, the woman gasped sharply. He body arched and stiffened and her face contorted in a painful grimace. Shortly after, her body fell limp in the guard's arms…

The air around Logan and the guards grew silent. Never before had the men felt such a chill in their bones. They all had seen death…but the death of this woman struck them at a primal level. Her black eyes continued to glare at them, cold and lifeless.

"…what shall we do, Your Majesty?" said the guard, still holding the dead woman in his arms, unable to let her go.

"We shall give her a proper burial," said Logan, his voice grave.

Not a word was said during the burial. Logan watched as the woman was lowered into the ground and found himself faced with a difficult choice. Should he abandon the expedition and return to the ship? Or, should he continue forward into the cave to slay whatever killed the archaeologists? His men would be put at risk…but they were considerably more armed and more trained than the archaeologists had been. However, his mind was racing with the images from his nightmares. Could this 'darkness' really be what he had seen in his mind during the night? If so…he and his men were in grave danger.

Logan paced back and forth in front of the cave's entrance. He would not let his uneasiness show in front of his guard. The dead woman had said the people in Aurora knew the wrath of this darkness. He could end their suffering by destroying whatever lurked in the cave. As the guards finished burying the woman, they turned to him for guidance.

"Guards, all forward," he ordered. "The menace that lurks in the darkness here must be dealt with. We will not let this woman's death be in vain. We will enter this cave and eradicate the threat that plagues this land."

The guards stood tall and brave in front of their king. Logan knew they would follow him, even if it meant their death. Though he sorely hoped death would avoid them this day.

"Your Majesty," said one of the higher ranked guards. "You know that as Royal Guards we will obey your every order. But, we also must care of your safety. Allow us to enter the cave. We will return to you when the task is complete."

"I am moved by your concern," said Logan. "However, as king I have a duty to fight beside my men. We will all face this threat together."

With the plan finalized, Logan and his men descended into the depths of the darkened cave. Not known to the men, the dark entity was watching their every move, readying its children to remove the light from every single eye…

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews really encourage me to keep going! I was trying to make it a little creepy and I hope I accomplished that. Sorry it took a little while to review. I got behind on my assignments and had to catch up!

(1): It seemed like the people of Albion didn't know about the King's trip to Aurora. If anyone knows otherwise, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm **SO** sorry it took so long to update. My laptop got hit with a really nasty virus and I couldn't write for a while. My laptop still isn't quite right so I'm using my computer at home to finish writing this chapter. Hopefully I can get my laptop fixed soon :-/

Again, I just want to thank you all for the lovely reviews. They really encourage me because this is the first fanfiction I've written in quite a few years and it's nice to receive feedback. Also, I'm sorry if I'm not replying to reviews. When I used to write for this site (about 5 or so years ago) we didn't have the option to reply to reviews. So, I tend to forget about that part. I just don't want you guys to think I'm ungrateful lol. I'll try to reply to more of them, I promise!

This story should contain quite a few more chapters (I'm thinking it will have 10 in all, but that could change).

On with the story!

Heart of a King: Chapter 5

It had been five days since Logan had left Bowerstone, and already Sylvia was feeling restless. She knew she was acting foolish, but she could not help herself. The man she loved was across the sea in some barren land that no one knew much about. And of course, her nightmares consisted of Logan's ship sinking deep into the ocean and of him loosing himself in the vast deserts of Aurora. Sylvia had to taken to pacing about her home in a manner that was most exasperating (at least according to her mother). Her mother had said that if she did not calm her nerves, she would be likely to toss Sylvia outside with the family dog to sleep for the night.

To calm herself, Sylvia would glance at the engagement ring fit securely on her left ring finger. It was truly a gorgeous piece of jewelry. It consisted of a solid gold band with three large gems placed in a row (A deep purple amethyst with diamonds on either side). It was most definitely a royal looking ring (1). Agnes had almost fainted when Sylvia showed her the ring for the first time.

As the day wore on, Sylvia began to wonder more and more what Aurora was like. The previous day, she had traveled to the bookshop at Bowerstone Market and could not find a single book about Auroran culture. The book seller there was of no help, for he could not recall a single book written about Aurora. She was even tempted to travel to the Brightwall Academy. She had traveled there with Logan when she was a girl and was overwhelmed by the vast amounts of books. There had to be something about Aurora among the academy's volumes.

* * *

Logan and his guard stood before the foreboding cave, all at high alert. As they made their way further and further into the cave, the darkness became a hindrance. Logan could not even see his hand in front of his face. He instructed one of the guards to start a fire anyway he could and make a torch. A few moments later, the guard was successful and the cave was illuminated in warm, orange light.

The men traveled deeper and deeper into the cave, aided by the firelight of the newly made torches. After a short walk, they found themselves in a large chamber with a spiral staircase (2) which Logan assumed would lead them deeper into the cave. It appeared to have once been a great temple. Then, at the very top of the spiral stairs, Logan spotted the dead body of one of the archaeologists. Almost immediately, Logan's men were at the ready and began scouting the area. Logan cautiously approached the body and found that it was eerily similar to the woman they had buried earlier. The man's clothes were torn and covered in blood. His eyes, like the woman's, were black as night. Lying next to the man's cold hand was an unlit torch and a small notebook with words scribbled furiously on its pages. One of the guards picked up the notebook, his faced paled as he read the words:

_I'm safe in the light. As long as my torch is still lit I will be fine…but it is almost out. Once this fire is out I will die. They killed Garret and Belle. Jane ran ahead of me and I cannot find her. Our entire crew is dead._

_I can hear its voice now. It's calling me…telling me I'm going to die. It says its children will feast on me…that I will be blinded by darkness._

_I cannot get out…I cannot get out of here._

_They are coming for me. _

Logan could only imagine the fear this man had experienced before his untimely death. After reading the note, Logan gathered that Jane must have been the woman they buried. He began to wonder if this man and Jane had families…and what their families would do if they found out about their loved ones deaths. Logan thought of his own death and of Sylvia…what would she do if he were to perish here? He quickly pushed the thought from his mind; he could not dwell on death now.

"Your Majesty," said one of the guardsmen. "What are your orders? Shall we continue into the cave?"

"We must press forward," Logan said firmly. "We will face this threat resolutely."

Logan again questioned his own decisions. Was he making the right choice for Albion…and for his men? Was he leading them to the slaughter or to victory? He knew his men were skilled and intelligent warriors. But the images from his nightmare returned to him once again…could they face this threat?

Again they moved onward, slowly descending the spiral staircase. They seemed to descend for an eternity, the air becoming more stale and dingy the further they went. The air smelled sour, with a faint hint of blood. When they finally reached the bottom, they encountered their third dead body. Another man with bloodied clothes and blackened eyes lay before them, fear frozen into his face. They did not stop to look at him…they could not. They had to continue forward.

They came to another chamber with a large bridge leading to the other side. As they crossed, Logan felt the air grow colder. A strange breeze sailed over them as they approached the entrance at the other side of the chamber. This disturbed Logan; how could a breeze that strong occur when they were so far underground? A second breeze, more powerful than the first nearly blew out the fire from their torches. It was almost as though something was…trying to put out the lights.

"My Lord…I see something," said one of the guardsmen.

Logan gazed down the empty corridor. It was so dark he could barely see ahead of him. Suddenly, the air around him grew even colder than it was before. As Logan moved further into the corridor, he felt as though he were being watched. A chill ran up his spine and goose bumps covered his flesh. He was being watched by something…yet he could not see who or what it was. As he walked further, he felt a presence behind him. Slowly, and almost reluctantly, he turned and was faced the most terrifying, grotesque beast he had ever seen.

The beast before him was unlike anything he had have seen before. It was like a ghost but with no legs and very small arms. Its fingers were long and clawed. Its body was small and thin in comparison to its head, which was rather large and oddly shaped. It had large eyes, spikes protruding from the top of its pale head, and a large, serrated looking mouth that stretched across all of the width of the head. Logan counted six cold, black eyes looking back at him. But as quickly as the beast appeared, it disappeared back into the shadows. Logan's men must have seen it as well because they ran full speed in order to protect him.

"What was that?" said one of the soldiers.

"I…I'm not sure," said Logan, trying desperately to keep his fear hidden. "Be on guard, it might return."

"_More victims for my children to consume!" _

The dark voice echoed all around the men, screaming at them in anger. Logan raised his sword, ready to defend himself.

"_For too long we have waited. For too long we have sat in the void, deprived of death and blood. My children and I thirst for it!" _

"Who are you?" Logan yelled back. "Why do you attack these lands?"

A cold laugh was the only reply. Suddenly, dozens of small yellow lights surrounded them. It took only seconds for Logan and his men to realize that the yellow lights were in fact eyes. More and more of them began to appear and the cold, evil laughter grew louder and louder. It felt as though some how the laugh had gotten into Logan's head, making his head pound with each one.

"_This land is ours! We will put out every light! Destroy every life! Give in to the darkness now!" _

The yellow eyes surrounding them began to take a shape. Dozens of shadow, humanoid shaped figures appeared, each with their own sword or gun. Logan clutched the hilt of his sword tightly and reached for his pistol as well. He was an accomplished swordsman and was a decent shot, but he did not know he and his men were going to fight against the shadows.

A soon at the shadows appeared they rushed forward and began attacking Logan and his guards. Logan found that individually they were easy enough to kill, but in groups it was much more difficult. No matter how many times he slashed through them with his sword or shot at them, more shadows emerged in their place.

The men worked together to protect one another. They fought back to back so as not to be overwhelmed by the shadow warriors. As they fought, Logan caught glimpses of the creature from time to time. It seemed to be looming over them, waiting for its children to kill them all.

"_Give in to the darkness!" _it bellowed. _"The children must feed!"_

After many more heated moments of battle, the shadows began to dwindle in numbers. A lone shadow warrior appeared before Logan, ready to cut him down with its sword. Logan blocked the blow expertly before slicing his sword through the final shadow. It made a frail sound before dispersing into smoke. Some of the men began to celebrate their victory, but Logan continued to stand on guard. He knew this was just the beginning.

"_Do not think you have won so easily. More of my children wait for you. Do not think of turning back, for they wait for you there as well. You are trapped within the darkness!"_

Logan could tell his men grew more confident after defeating the first wave of shadows. But he knew they were not safe. He had put all of his men in grave danger and the guilt began to swell inside of him. He regretted coming to Aurora and wished desperately for a safe way back to the ship and back to Albion. The expedition had been a fatal mistake.

The men quickly made their way forward. Sure enough, in the next area more of the shadow warriors awaited them. The creature continued to taunt them, sending more of its children after them. Logan fought bravely, successfully slaying the shadows that stood in his way. Some of his men were not so fortunate. Logan witnessed two of his comrades fall to the shadows' blades. He and his men grew angry and battled the shadows wildly as a result. Logan and of the guard ran forward in order to attack the shadows that lay ahead. As they ran further into the sanctuary, Logan noticed strange pools of black sludge emerging from the ground. He saw that the pools seemed to dripping up toward the ceiling. As the pools grew larger, shadows began emerging from them. Multiple black pools formed around Logan, halting his movements.

More and more shadows attacked them relentlessly. Fatigued and drenched in sweat, Logan continued to fight the enemy. The pools of sludge grew larger, releasing more shadows. Logan saw more of his men die, inciting rage like he had never experienced. His whole body trembled in anger. He knew in battles it was expected for men to die…but not like this. This was supposed to be a routine expedition to a foreign land….not a battlefield. How could he have led his men to such a fate? How could he let them be slaughtered like animals?

One by one his men continued to fall to their deaths. Soon, it was only Logan and a handful of his guards left to fight against the deadly shadows. As more and more shadows appeared, Logan began to lose hope that he would ever make it out of the cave alive.

Logan heard a muffled scream to his right. Turning quickly, he saw one of his men being engulfed by the black sludge. It crept up the soldier's body, making it nearly impossible for him to move. Logan rushed toward him and gripped at his left hand, which had not been engulfed by the black liquid yet, and tried hastily to pull the soldier out of it. It was of no use. The sludge ascended higher up the man's body until it began pouring into his mouth. With the last ounce of strength he had, the soldier pushed the king away from him, trying to keep him safe. Logan watched as the guard fell to his knees and writhed on the ground in pain before he ceased moving all together.

Now only three of the men remained. Logan and the two remaining guards, one of whom was badly injured, knew that it was pointless to fight any longer. They were greatly outnumbered and would only tire themselves if they continued to fight. The only option was to find a way out of the cave as quickly as possible. Without a second thought, Logan and his remaining guardsman ran as quickly as their legs would carry them. He knew it was cowardly to flee from battle, but Logan did not want to die. He knew his two comrades felt the same, for they were running just as quickly as he was.

They eventually found themselves in a room lined with ominous looking statues. The statues were large and were depicted as hooded figures with large hammers. Logan knew that he had just led his remaining men into more danger.

_"Why do you press on? Aren't you tired of fighting, of the cries of your needy, the screams of your dead?"_

The creature finally appeared before them. Logan raised his pistol quickly and shot four consecutive shots at the beast, but it disappeared once more. Before any of the men could act, two shadows appeared behind them from a growing pool of sludge. With lightening speed, the shadows thrust their swords forward and into the backs of the last two soldiers. Blood splattered onto the floor as the swords broke through the men's chests. Both men fell to the floor and their bodies were quickly consumed by the black liquid. Logan did not have time to mourn his fallen guards…he was the only one left alive. He knew at any moment he would meet his end.

The inky liquid growing behind him suddenly began to move toward one of the statues. The shadows surrounding Logan backed away as though they were frightened of what was to come. The sludge traveled up the statue and slowly began to sink into it. The statue's eyes turned blood red, and Logan knew he was in trouble. He felt as though he were trapped in a nightmare that he could not wake himself from. Every possible moment just grew more and more terrifying. How could evil like this possibly exist?

_"Are you thinking of your loved ones?" _said the creature coldly. _"Are you thinking about how you will never see them again?"_

Logan readied himself as the statue began moving towards him.

He was prepared to die…

* * *

A/N: I really hope you all enjoy this, and again sorry it took so long. I really hope I can get my laptop fixed soon! Then I can start writing more often. I'll try to have chapter 6 up as asap. But, finals are coming up and I have a paper due soon as well. I'll see how it goes.

Please review!

(1): I was going to place a link here to show you what the ring looked like. But, for some reason I can't get it to work.

(2): In this story, the shields had not been placed yet.


End file.
